Random report featuring SK characters
by kasai tenshi
Summary: the title says it all


**Hi everryone! This is a random SK report which I made because I was bored... Please don't flame me...Oh well, here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. (yeah, pretty obvious...)**

**

* * *

**

**Reporter:** Here we are everybody at the first session of Q&A featuring the "Shaman King" characters! We gathered everybody here, so I hope you'll have fun!

**Reporter:** What's so great about being lazy?

**Yoh:** You have nothing to do to be popular, you simply are .

**Reporter:** Yeah, I guess so…

**Reporter:** What job do you plan having in the future?

**Anna:** Job? Are you kidding me?! I have others to work for me, I don't need a job! Are you stupid or what?!

**Reporter:** Sorry… ::cry::

**Reporter:** What do you like better, white or black chocolate?

**Horo Horo:** Mixed chocolate cream :P

**Reporter:** ::sweatdrop::

**Reporter:** How many times a week do you wash your cloak?

**Hao:** Burn, burn, burn, burn…

**Reported:** Uh, thank you…

**Reporter:** Do you take drugs?

**Lyserg:** Hey, only because my spirit's name's Morphine doesn't mean I'm taking drugs! You freak! By the way, where's my joint?

**Reporter:** I see… ::anime-style drop::

**Reporter:** Do you know it's illegal to carry a weapon like yours these days?

**Ren:** Are you a cop or what? Wanna die? Wanna be tortured, poisoned? Wanna be killed by a kyonshi?

**Reporter:** No… ::runs away::

**Reporter:** Do death gods eat apples?

**Marion:** I think you mistook me for Misa…

**Reporter:** …

**Reporter:** What's love like?

**Tamao:** Ah…uhm…kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!! It's like… lovely…

**Reporter:** Aha…

**Reporter:** How do you think it should be a perfect girl?

**Ryu:** Like… perfect!

**Reporter:** Yeah, but how?

**Ryu:** Like perfect, are you idiot or what?

**Reporter:** ::sweatdrop::

**Reporter:** How can you have silver hair since you're only 11 years old?

**Jeanne:** How can you be such a sinner and don't even realize it? I shall pray for your soul…

**Reporter:** Thanks, I guess………Oo

**Reporter:** Why your guardian spirit, the knight, doesn't have a white horse?

**Kanna:** Wanna know why? Cuz I'm not one of those stupid bitches who dream of a knight on a white horse, that's why…

**Reporter:** Ya, you're right… White horses are indeed old fashioned…

**Ren:** Said somethin'::growl::

**Reporter:** Why does everybody say that your jokes are lame?

**Chokolove:** Nobody says that! Hey, wanna know why **you** are so lame?

**Reporter:** ...

**Chokolove:** Because retro sucks and you're a "retroper" (invert reporter)

**Reporter:** …

**Reporter:** How had you felt when Anna slapped Hao?

**Manta:** Uhmmm… frightened like hell…

**Yoh:** ANNA SLAPPED HAO???????????

**Anna:** Idiot! Die::charges to reporter::

**Hao:** I'll make sure this information doesn't leave this studio… ::burns studio::

**Months later, in the hospital:**

**Director:** Next time, just remember to be more cautious…

**Still injured reporter:** Yes…

**Director:** Now, what made Hao burn down everything?

**Still injured reporter:** Well, it was when I asked Manta how he felt when Anna slapped Hao…

**Director:** You're an idiot!

**Still injured reporter:** Yeah, Anna said that too… ::sob::

**Director:** ::slaps forehead::

**Meanwhile, at Funbari Inn:**

**Yoh:** I still can't believe you slapped my brother…

**Anna:** ::mumble::mumble::

**Yoh:** Now that I think about it, why'd you do that? Furthermore, when had the two of you met::stare::

**Anna:** … ::gulp::

**Yoh:** Is there anything I should know about?

**Anna:** Look, a double-cheeseburger!

**Yoh:** Where::looking around::

**Anna:** ::sigh:: _"That damn reporter… Yoh asks this all the time, and I have to make up something else everyday… I hope he's so dead!"_

**Somewhere else:**

**Opacho:** Hao-sama…

**Hao:** Yes Opacho.

**Opacho:** Why is that girl still alive after she dared to slap you?

**Hao:** I don't know, why'd you ask me? Like I made the anime! Like I can control what is written in fanfiction! This pisses me off! And the worst is that I cannot kill real people, only other characters! How do you think I feel like?! Where's my therapist?!


End file.
